


Security Footage

by kairimikio



Series: TD Trilogy [3]
Category: K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cameras, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanggyun was a newbie and had just started his job as the person who helps review all the mall's security cameras. He teamed up with Yooncheol, who has already worked here for quite some time. Yooncheol left Sanggyun in charge for a minute while he went to go get them some food from the staff's room.</p><p>Sanggyun was simply looking over the cameras, but paid more attention to the dressing room, to make sure that they weren't up to no good. He looks and sees a guy push the other one into the room and started to angrily undo the other guy's pants. He thought he was gonna make him change, until they started making out. </p><p>Sanggyun couldn't stop watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Footage

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to the second part as to who Sanggyun is looking at through the cameras.

[3rd Person]

"It's right this way." Sanggyun followed his new employer to where he was suppose to start working at. Sanggyun needed a job and managed to get a job as a security guard, at least that's what he thought he was gonna be. When he came into work today, they told him that he was gonna work in the monitor room due to someone quitting. After Sanggyun heard that he quickly became very worried about what could've possibly made the person quit. 

"Yooncheol." The man in front of Sanggyun called out after opening the door to the room. Sanggyun peeked over the man's shoulder to see a tall guy stand up and looking in their direction. "This is your new temporary partner, Sanggyun." The man stepped out of the way, allowing Sanggyun to walk in. The two stared at each other before Yooncheol reached out to greet Sanggyun. He smiled and greeted him back. "I'll be back to see how you're doing later." The two stared at their boss as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright, I guess I should show you around, huh?" Sanggyun glanced at Yooncheol, who averted his eyes from the younger and awkwardly pointed to the control panel. Sanggyun nodded and walked towards it, listening as Yooncheol explained what did what and which screen belonged to each store. So far there was only three screens on, all from the same store. 

"Since there's hardly anybody coming into this store, we might have some free time. I wanna know who I'm working with, so tell me about yourself." Yooncheol pulled up a chair next to his for Sanggyun to use. He smiled and sat down, proceeding on telling Yooncheol what he wanted to know.

\----

The two talked for a good hour and a half about absolutely nothing. If someone were to walk in, they would think the two of them were the best of friends. It wasn't until a couple of more minute later where two guys walked into the store. The two stood still for a second before the shorter one pulled his friend into the only open store. They watched as the two guys rummaged through the racks, picking out a few things for the shorter one to try on. 

"They look harmless." Sanggyun stated, noticing that one of them looked like he either didn't wanna be there or was to distracted to think.

"Maybe, can't be too careful." As they were watching, it became dead silent in the security room, that is, until Sanggyun's stomach growled. "Did you eat?" Sanggyun shyly shook his head. "Okay, watch these two while I go get us some food." Yooncheol got up and headed for the door, nodding his head at Sanggyun as if to say that he should be able handle this alone.

When Yooncheol shut the door, Sanggyun went back to watching the camera. By this time, the short one just finished trying on shirts and was now trying on pants. First the red, then the white, then a dark pair. The boy that was sitting down seemed to be flustered at the last one. They suddenly went back to the pants rack and searched for another pair of pants. He noticed that the friend didn't seem to mind the pants he was wearing because he was obviously checking him out behind his back. The short one was oblivious and kept looking for the pants. 

Sanggyun assumed that the one he was wearing might've been too small because they pulled out another pair just like it. Sanggyun looked down for a few seconds and looked back up to see the friend shove the short one into the dressing room. He angrily tried to remove the pants, but he was stopped. Sanggyun was not prepared for what was next to come. The two started kissing, making him get a bit uncomfortable with watching them, but he couldn't stop watching. Something intrigued him and it was probably the fact that these guys were doing this in a place like that.

Soon, a store clerk walked up to the dressing room and talked to the short one. Once they finished talking, things went up another level.

"Our company tells us to put cameras in dressing rooms, yet people complain about privacy. I guess this must be why." Yooncheol's voice struck Sanggyun like a knife. His voice nearly scared him half to death and Yooncheol definitely noticed that. "Oh, did I scare you? I kinda figured that I did, seeing as how you didn't even notice me come in." Sanggyun didn't want to face him, not while this kind of thing is happening. "It's okay. I still got you some food." Sanggyun continued to look away, it wasn't that he wasn't listening, it was just that he didn't want Yooncheol to know that he was getting into it. 

"Hey..." Yooncheol peeked around to look at Sanggyun's face, only to make the latter look away. That's when Yooncheol caught onto it and decided that he wanted to tease him. "You feeling okay? You're looking a little redish." He placed his hand on Sanggyun's cheek. The color on his cheeks got darker, making Yooncheol smile out of amusement. "They're almost as red as your hair." Sanggyun brought his left hand up to feel his cheek, trying to hide it a little bit. Sadly, Yooncheol wasn't having that. He poked Sanggyun's cheek and crouched down to his level. "You feel it, don't you?"

"O-Of course, you just poked me..." Sanggyun finally looked up briefly, but long enough to see Yooncheol chuckle at his answer.

"I don't mean that." Yooncheol grabbed Sanggyun's chin and turned his view back to the cameras, letting go afterwards. "I meant that." At this point, they two where going at it. The smaller one was burying his face in a shirt while the other thrusted into him at a steady pace. "Didn't think something like this would happen on your first day, huh?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, this kind of thing happens at least every once in a while here, since this store is pretty laid back about their policies. If you're gonna work here, you need to get used to this." Sanggyun turned to face Yooncheol, taking the older man off guard. Their faces were about 7 inches apart, allowing Yooncheol to see the expression Sanggyun had on. 

"You'll help me, right?"

"The only way to help you is to make sure that you're not shy about that kind of thing. Judging from the look on your face earlier, you seemed into it." Sanggyun opened his mouth the say something, but he didn't know what to say to dispute that. "You were, werent you?"

"Okay, I was.... but you're starting to make things even harder for me." After Sanggyun said that, his eyes widened at the fact that he probably just spilled his feelings. 

"I'm making it harder? How?" Yooncheol knew the answer to his question by how the younger reacted to him. He knew what he was doing to Sanggyun and judging from the lump in his pants, it was working.

"W-Well, you're getting really close to me.... and I kinda find you attractive."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, you're hot and I could totally see us doing that right now...." Sanggyun went silent as soon as he got that last word out. He honestly couldn't believe that he said that out loud. 

"Do you mean that?" Yooncheol arched one of his eyebrows, hoping Sanggyun would continue to confess what he's thinking. This was the most fun Yooncheol had in a while.

"Yeah...Yeah, I do."

"Good because this is how I'm going to help you." Yooncheol grabbed Sanggyun's chin again and pulled him closer until their lips were connected.

Sanggyun's eyes were wide at first, but he began to close them as he realized how nice this kiss was. It started out as a soft kiss that turned intense after Sanggyun relaxed. Yooncheol quickly dominated, kissing Sanggyun with force. There was biting and sucking, which Sanggyun really liked. Truthfully, he never kissed anyone like this, so what Yooncheol was doing to him was new. Sanggyun turned in his seat, keeping the kiss going, and pulled Yooncheol down between his legs. Yooncheol placed one hand on the back of the chair and one hand behind Sanggyun's waist, allowing him to lean closer to the younger. He released the kiss, taking Sanggyun's shirt off before kissing him again. This kiss didn't last long. Yooncheol was already moving onto kissing Sanggyun's neck, while the younger wrapped his arms around Yooncheol's neck.

The pleasure he was feeling was new to him, he didn't know how to react. He held back some of the sounds that wanted to come out of his mouth and settled for gripping Yooncheol's hair lightly. He then felt Yooncheol move lower on his chest, where he began to play with Sanggyun's nipples. He flinched a little, getting a surge of pleasure as Yooncheol kept licking and biting. He flinched again when he felt Yooncheol's hand leave his lower back to come to the front of his pants. By now, Yooncheol could tell that Sanggyun definitely never got this far before.

"Sensitive. You're this hard, too. You were into it more than I thought." Sanggyun moaned as Yooncheol began rubbing his erection. His jeans were so tight it began to hurt. Yooncheol stopped what he was doing and stood up. It caused Sanggyun to get worried, thinking that he might've did something wrong. That thought flew out the window when Yooncheol undid his shirt and took it off. He grabbed Sanggyun's hand and pulled him up.

"You want this?" The younger nodded. "Show me." Without much thought, Sanggyun got down on his knees and unbuckled Yooncheol's pants. He pulled down the pieces of clothing, exposing everything. Sanggyun was nervous, to say the least, but he couldn't help but stare. He liked what he saw.

"Show me that you're not shy about this." Yooncheol ran his hand through Sanggyun's hair. "Show me that you want my help." The younger leaned forward and licked the head.

He gave it a few more licks before taking it into his mouth. The pleasure of the younger's mouth felt good to Yooncheol; it's been awhile since he last got a blowjob. Sanggyun began to bob his head, one hand gripping Yooncheol's dick while his other hand touched the other's stomach. He could feel an outline of the older man's abs. Sanggyun began to hollow his cheeks out, sucking hard and hoping that he's doing it correctly. By the sound of Yooncheol's satisfied moan, he knew that he was on the right track. He pulled away, making a pop sound as Yooncheol's dick left his mouth. He inhaled sharply before leaning back to lick underneath the whole length and up both sides. He pumped the base of it while putting the tip back in his mouth to suck on. Yooncheol could feel that he was getting close, but didn't want it to end so quickly. He pulled Sanggyun away and up on his feet, pushing the latter to a nearby table.

"Now's my turn to help you." He undid Sanggyun's pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers. Sanggyun bit his lip, anticipating what's coming next.

Yooncheol turned him around and pushed him against the table, making the younger moan out from pleasure. Sanggyun looked back and watched as the older man sucked on his fingers, already picking up what he's about to do. Yooncheol put one of his fingers at Sanggyun's hole and pushed it in slowly. It hurt him a little, but it was mostly uncomfortable. He tried to relax, letting Yooncheol push the rest of his finger in before thrusting it in and out. He wiggled it a bit, watching Sanggyun for any reactions. He pushed the other one in and picked up speed, finger fucking Sanggyun a little rougher than intended. He could see that the latter liked it by the way he was gripping the table. Suddenly, Sanggyun snapped his head back and released a low moan. Yooncheol smiled to himself and pulled his fingers out.

"Relax, okay?" Sanggyun was panting but agreed. He tried to relax but the feeling of having something bigger than the two fingers that were just inside of him were making his mind go blank.

Yooncheol continued to push his dick into Sanggyun's hole, silently moaning at the tight heat around him. He stopped once he got all of it in and waited until he thought Sanggyun was okay before moving in and out gently. Sanggyun closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip to try not to make any sounds. Yooncheol gripped the younger's hips as he set a steady pace. He rubbed circles on his hips to soothe him a bit as he quickened his pace. Sanggyun felt this intense wave of pain and pleasure, causing him to grip the edge of the table. Yooncheol leaned down and placed kisses on the younger's nape, occasionally biting. Sanggyun released a moan, louder than before. As Yooncheol angled himself, the pain was replaced with growing pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck!" Sanggyun cried out as Yooncheol begun hitting his most sensitive spot.

He was thrusting in harder and faster, pushing Sanggyun's chest against the table. The edge of it dug into his waist, but he somehow liked the pain. Yooncheol thrusted in a few times before stopping completely. Sanggyun let out a sigh as the latter pulled out. He looked behind him and saw Yooncheol sitting down on a chair. He turned and went over to where he was. Yooncheol grabbed Sanggyun's hips and lowered him down on his dick. It went in deeper; his breath coming out in short gasps as he felt the pleasure. Sanggyun gripped the older man's shoulders, readjusting to the feeling. He leaned forward and kissed Yooncheol's lips in an attempt to distract himself. It worked until Yooncheol began lifting him up and off his lap. He came down rather roughly, moaning a bit louder than he wanted to. His head slipped back as Yooncheol continued to help him move.

This was another different feeling for Sanggyun. He doesn't fully know what to do, but all he knows is that every thought was fading from his mind. His hips are moving on there own now. He hasn't even noticed that Yooncheol moved his hands up to his chest. Sanggyun continued to bounce, completely focused on how much this feeling was growing. Soon, Sanggyun felt an unfamiliar feeling growing in his lower region. A few more minutes of bouncing led Sanggyun to releasing onto Yooncheol's stomach. Yooncheol continued for another minute before he released into Sanggyun. Both of them were left panting. Sanggyun's legs felt numb, so he didn't really have the strength to move. Luckily, Yooncheol figured that would happen and help lift the younger off of his lap. He looked around to find some tissue, and found some not too far from him. He reached for it and cleaned both of them up. They proceeded to get dressed, not saying a word just yet. Yooncheol could sense, that Sanggyun was probably too shy to acknowledge what they just did, so he needed to speak first.

"So, did that help?" Sanggyun looked at him as he was putting his shirt on.

"Yeah, I think it did." He smiled and turned to look at the cameras.

"Great! I'm glad I could help. Maybe now you won't feel so shy while you take watch. Like now." Sanggyun quickly looked at Yooncheol's retreating figure, as the latter left the room. "I'll be right back. Leave this open; the room needs to air out." Sanggyun bit his lip. After what just happened, he was seriously wonder why that person quit this job.

\-------------

"So, how was his first day?" Their boss asked Yooncheol, just so he would get a proper assessment on his new worker.

"He was great. A bit skeptical at first, but he loosened up to the job." Yooncheol smiled, looking back at Sanggyun, who had a slight blush on his face, knowing exactly what Yooncheol was getting at.

"Wonderful. Great news kid, meet your new permanent job partner." Their boss directed that to Sanggyun. "Yooncheol, continue to make sure he knows what he's doing. I'm counting on you not to mess this up."

"Don't worry sir, I got this completely under control." Their boss nodded and bid them goodbye. After he left, Yooncheol shut the door and looked back at Sanggyun.

"'Loosened up to the job'? Did you really have to say it like that?" Yooncheol laughed and sat back down in his seat.

"What? I thought that was a very appropriate choice of words." Sanggyun shook his head. He couldn't stay mad thought. He was happy to continue working with Yooncheol, not just for the sex, but because he started to like the latter the more they talked.

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/823200  
> Originally posted: Sept 11, 2014  
> Updated: May 23, 2015


End file.
